


Murdering Beauty

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Death, Deceit Sanders mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Kid!Roman, Remy Sanders mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, implied child neglect, kid!Deceit, kid!Logan, kid!Remus, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Beware the witch in the woods.
Relationships: None
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Murdering Beauty

Beware the witch that lived in the woods, that was what young twins Remus and Roman Valez were always told at night before bedtime when visiting their grandparents. Their grand-dad always told them tales of a witch with bright blue cats eyes that ate children. Their grandmother would always scold the old man for scaring the little ones, but their grandfather always had the same argument. 

“That damned thing ate my little brother! Warning them will protect them, Iris, you know this!” 

The twins had promised to stay out of the woods, not wanting to upset their grand-dad, but that promise would be broken one cold fall night. 

_ “Come, little children, I’ll take thee away into a land of enchantment~.”  _

Remus stirs awake when a soft melodic voice drifts through his open bedroom window, the eight-year-old rubs the sleep from his green eyes and stifles a yawn. He hops down from his bed, shuddering when the cold wooden floor touches his bare feet. Remus shuffles over to his window, the cool breeze ruffling his auburn hair. 

“ _ Come, little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows~.”  _

Remus blinks and tilts his head, his bangs falling in front of his tired green eyes. The voice was so soothing, it felt safe, it made him feel safe for the first time in his life. 

‘ _ Come on, kiddo I’ll protect you I promise~.’  _

Without thinking, Remus nods to the soft voice that spoke to him. He turns and walks across his room, Remus opens the doors and goes downstairs, making sure to stay light on his feet as to not wake his parents, he knew they would be angry with him if he had woken them up. 

“ _ Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows~.”  _

“Rem? Why are you awake?” 

Remus turns to look at his older brother by only two minutes, Roman’s matching auburn hair stood up in all directions, a half-empty glass of water held in his small hands. 

“I’m going to play with the pretty voice, don’t tell mama and papa,” Remus replies as he turns back to the front door, he moves to it standing on his tiptoes to unlock the deadbolt. 

The door swings open by itself, the melodic voice fully washing over Remus causing the eight-year-old to relax. 

“ _ Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions~.”  _

Remus allows a smile to come to his lightly freckled face as he steps out of the house, he goes around the side and into the backyard. He stops at the corner of the house when he notices a pair of bright blue feline-like eyes staring at him from the edge of the woods.

“ _ Come now, little one we can’t dwell any longer.”  _

Remus nods and walks across the backyard, ignoring how the little pebbles in the grass dug into his bare feet. When at the edge he looks up, a man with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair stared down at him. A pair of round glasses sat neatly over his nose, a large smile plastered on the man’s pale face. 

“Come along, kiddo, we’ve got big things to do.” The man says as he holds his hand out to Remus. 

Remus hesitates for a moment before giving the man his hand, he could hear his brother’s frantic screams over the  _ whoosh  _ as he and the man in black vanished away. 

“Remus!! R-Remus!” Roman cries as he runs across the backyard, he stops dead in his tracks when the man in the black cloak looks up. Glowing blue feline-like eyes burning straight through his soul. Roman’s green eyes widen when the man and his brother disappear in a wisp of black shadows. 

“ _ Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions~.”  _

Roman felt his blood run cold, he knew this song, he knew  _ it.  _ His grand-dad had warned him and Remus about this very song, the song of the witch with blue eyes. Roman gulps and looks back to his house, contemplating whether or not he should get their parents, but he knew telling them would lead to yelling for waking them up on a work night. With a deep breath, Roman steel’s his nerves and sprints into the woods. 

‘ _ I’m coming Rem…’  _

Remus watches as the man with blue eyes dances around the small kitchen that he was brought to. His black cloak fluttering behind him as he threw ingredients into the large black cauldron inside the brick fireplace. 

“Ya know, I’ve always adored children. I had a son once, my little Virgil. Such a nervous boy, always needing his papa’s protection.” The man says, Remus listens intently as he watches the man stir whatever was in the cauldron. 

“Oh, dear I haven’t introduced myself, how rude of me! My name is Patton, but my kiddos call me dad!” 

Remus tilts his head, “Your kiddos?... I um… I’m Remus.” 

“Yes, my kiddos! And I know who you are, dear. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, you’re special, Remus.” 

Remus blinks and smiles shyly, the only person who had ever spoken to him like that was his grand-dad. 

“I am?” 

“You are so very special kiddo. I’ve been wanting you to meet the others for so long now.” Patton replies as he turns to face Remus, the hood of cloak down allowing ruly dark brown curls to hang loosely in front of his face. 

“I’ve been waiting to bring you home…” 

Roman sprints through the woods, ignoring how the low hanging branches scratch at his arms and face, or how they tug at his hair in an effort to stop him from reaching his brother. He had to save Remus, he couldn’t let their grand-dad down by giving up now. 

‘ _ You need to leave before he takes you too!’  _

Roman ignores the whispers, he couldn’t stop now, not when he was so close (at least he thinks) to saving his brother. Roman stumbles to a halt when another child appears before him, the boy in front of him looked to be a year older than him. The boy wore a dark blue shirt with stars and constellations, sandy blonde hair hanging in front of his hazel eyes, a pair of square-framed glasses that were being held together with tape sat on his worried face. 

“ _ You need to leave, save yourself! It’s too late for your brother…”  _

“W-Who are you? Why would say that!?” 

_ “My name’s Logan Valez… Please you need to leave.”  _

Roman blinks his green eyes in surprise, this was his great-uncle, the boy his grand-dad told him about, the brother that was supposedly eaten by the witch in the woods. 

“ _ I know who you are Roman… Remy visits sometimes and tells me about you and Remus, please… go I’ll keep him safe.”  _

Roman felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he shakes his head. He refuses to end up like his grandpa Remy, he refuses to feel guilty for the rest of his life for doing nothing to save his baby brother. Roman takes a shaky breath before running ahead, going straight through Logan leaving the ghostly boy behind. 

Remus felt… funny. Not like a ha-ha funny, or even a sick funny, he just felt…  _ funny.  _ Maybe it was a scared funny? Maybe… Remus stared at himself, but not in a mirror, no, he literally stared at his slumped form. All life drained from him, leaving him standing feeling wispy in the window as if any moment he’d be blown away. 

“Oh, look at you, my dear… No more pain or sorrow, no more bruises that can’t be explained.” 

Remus looks up, Patton stands next to him a gentle smile on his face. 

“ _ What’s happening? Why… Why did the drink you give me hurt?”  _

“It had to be that way, my dear… But it’s okay now! Now, you’re one of my kiddos and we’ll always be together… like a family.” 

Remus bites his lip and looks at his body before looking back up to Patton. 

“ _ But… I-I had a family, I-I had Roman… I-I want my brother!”  _

“Hush my dear, go play,” Patton replies with a wave of his hand, Remus closes his eyes tight before opening them again when he feels a cool breeze wash over him. The first thing he notices is two kids, one that looked to be about five with mismatched eyes, and another that was the same age as him that shared Patton’s dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

“ _ I’m sorry for what my papa did…”  _

Roman stares with his mouth gaped, a cabin stood in the center of the woods. Smoke coming from a large chimney, he could hear soft singing coming from inside. Roman shakes away his shock and sneaks over to the window that faced the entrance to the woods. He peeks inside and gasps, sitting in a wooden chair slumped over was his brother. Remus sat unmoving, no sign of life. 

Tears pool into Roman’s eyes, his body grows tense when a melodic voice sings softly in his ear. 

“ _ Come little children the times come to play…”  _

Roman slowly turns and comes face to face with feline-like glowing blue eyes. 

“ _ Here in my garden of shadows~.”  _


End file.
